


The Color Red

by kellinshats



Category: Legend - Fandom, Mafia - Fandom, Reggie Kray - Fandom, Reggie and the Full Effect, Ronnie kray - Fandom
Genre: Hate, Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellinshats/pseuds/kellinshats
Summary: The life of gangsters in London was never easy, the Krays had their ups and downs with relationships and gang activities.Ronnie and Teddy weren't a very normal relationship their relationship was mostly sexual.Teddy was just one of Ron's many boys. Teddy knows that he's Ron's favorite but will Ronnie be able to admit that.(Btw! You don't need to know who Ronnie or Teddy are. They are characters and real people based on the movie Legend. But they are explained well throughout so this is basically just a gangster story!!)
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Frances Shea, Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/"Mad" Teddy Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ronnie and Reggie Katy were some of the biggest gangsters in London in the 50s. They were feared by many and challenged by some. 

Reggie being more of the level headed twin brother wants business to be booming. He's focused and is usually the decision maker of the two. He has a wife named Frances. She's very pure and supports Reggie but doesn't like getting to involved in the illegal stuff if she can. 

This story will focus more on the impulsive twin brother Ronnie. He has schizophrenia and is medicated for it. He is gay and is known to not really stick to one guy except the one guy who's been his constant for a while. Teddy he was there for Ronnie and cared about him probably more than he should. This story follows Ronnie and Teddys make shift love story and it's ups and downs. 

Hope you guys enjoy!!! 

Elements present in this story: 

-Violence  
-Cursing  
-Homophobia (this story takes place in the 50s not everyone is as cool as our main characters)  
-Sexual Violence  
-Use of drugs  
-Mentions of Mental Illness


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start

teddys pov

I sat at the bar with Ronnie next to me and Leslie to the far right of Ronnie not as close as I was. we sat in the same booth of the same club almost everyday. Ronnie and Reggie owned the club, they were gangsters good ones if they kept their head straight. Ronnie needed to be on his meds or things could turn bad not that I minded when business was bombing or not, that was really Reggie's problem. 

I cared about Ronnie a lot and I'm pretty sure he does to but he would never admit it. we never said I love you or went on dates that would be unusual for us. Ronnie had other boys but he would only see them when I wasn't around which must mean something right? I didn't really care if he saw other people just knowing I was his favorite made me feel just right. it wasn't like I didn't see other people when I felt I needed to which wasn't often. 

Ronnie leans over to me to say something. "i need to head out early deal with some things with Reg stay here, ill be back later" Ronnie whispers as he leans his hand on my leg. 

"okay Ron" I respond as he looks at me one more time before pushing past Leslie and leaving. 

"where's he going?" Leslie asks once he left the club. of course hes too much of a pussy to ask him himself. I have nothing against Leslie I just don't like him either, he gets with Ronnie sometimes but he is no where near as good as me. 

"he said he had things to do with Reg he will be back later" I say. it was only 2:00pm so who knew what later even meant. usually when him and Reggie go somewhere just the two of them it never ends well, and I was always Ronnie's clean up crew. 

1 hour passes and they still aren't back. I start to get a little impatient only a couple minutes later i see the doors open. 

my eyes go to Ronnie immediately, his suit was messed up and he had a bloody lip and a forming black eye. nothing too bad from the looks of it and Reggie looking about the same. they probably had stuff with the Richardson's to handle they were a rival gang that always wanted to start beef with the Krays. Ronnie walks over to me as we lock eyes his eyes aren't holding a particular emotion they are kind of just staring at me like usual. he grabs my arm a bit roughly but not enough to hurt me and drags me to 'his' upstairs room. we stay here when he doesn't feel like going to the mobile home which was most of the time. 

he unlocks the door and pushes me onto the bed and goes to light a cigar. "Ron do you want me to wash your lip" i ask knowing it probably isnt bothering him, i just wanted an excuse to touch him gently. 

"yeah sure whatever just make it quick" he answers sternly. i get up off the bed and quickly walk to the contected bathroom i grab a washcloth and rinse it with cold water. i reenter the room and i see Ronnie sitting on the bed with his cigar as he looks at me. i walk to his side and sit next to him as i place my left hand on his chin and dab his lip with my right hand gently. after a couple of seconds it seems all cleaned up so i throw the cloth in the wash and sit next to Ronnie again. 

he takes a drag of his cigar then moves his hand to the buttoms of my pants and umbuttoms one. "take these off" he says as he gets up and unbuttons his suit then under shirt. Ronnie was well defined when wearing a shirt but god damn without one he was breathtaking. i quickly take off my pants leaving me in my breafs. Ronnie would never let someone near his butt for as long as i knew him he needed dominance and i had no problem giving him that. 

as he grabs my ass i hear him unbuttoning his pants, he grabs my hand and places it on his buldge. he had one indescibable dick you could say it was beyond wonderful. as he pulls me closer i feel his bulge grow in my hand. 

"come here first" he says as im move around facing him now. i pull down his boxers as i place my lips on his hard thick cock. i get him ready and i move around again as he places his cock slowly into my hole. he moves faster and to his liking until we are both finished. he falls into the spot next to me as i hear is breaths along with mine. i fall over next to him with his arm around me but no real snuggling. 

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING CHAPTER ONE. im very new to writing sexual scenes so sorry if they arent very good.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING sexual assault is present in this chapter so be cautious. 

teddys pov

I wake up to the sound of a phone which was Ronnie's, I see him look unhappy as he gowns and he gets up to get it. I see the bruises on his stomach which were way worse then I thought and his eye now looked bruised also. he answers the call.

"yeah yeah, ill get someone over there" he says and hangs up the phone probably cutting off the other person.

"I need you to go to one of the Richardson's connections and get an envelope for me, I cant go because one of their guys wants to shoot me and Reggie is busy" Ronnie says as he roles to his side to slide on a shirt.

"yeah of course ill head out soon" I say as I grab my shirt and get Ronnie a pair of pants from the draw. he nods as we both get dressed. I grab a switch blade to take with me knowing I might run into some trouble. Ronnie eyes the switch blade and takes a deep breath. 

"if you run into any trouble don't think twice just gut them" Ronnie says. I nod my head and grab my jacket and smile at Ronnie before leaving. I close the door and head downstairs to the bar. as I enter I notice Reggie and a couple other guys dressed in suits sitting around the bar.

"you running the errand?" Reggie asks as I pass them. i nod as grab my black jacket from the rack.

"well be careful them Richardson's have been getting ballsy lately." Reggie warns. 

"will do thanks Reg" i say as i walk out, i have done runs for the Kray's before but this one is a bit risky with a war starting up. 

I walked down the cold London streets farther down the south side. I knew i was exiting Kray territory soon and entering Richardson's, they were a gang notorious for torturing and kidnapping. I mean every gang is they just seem to enjoy it the most. Everyone knows everyone here so i got a wandering eye from most people i passed along with dirty perverts. I reached their main building and knocked on their door.

"Ahh Ronnie's bitch is here" the man behind the door yells. I was used to these assholes treatment i didn't care anymore. i hear some rustling before the door opens. a tall older man steps out surrounded by other people. he was wearing a black suit and was holding a crow bar. 

"i don't want any trouble, i was just sent for an envelope" i say seeing they way they surrounded me.

"oh were the twins too pussy to come themselves or maybe they were in too much pain" the tall one says laughing.

"They are busy with more important things" I say not wanting to talk to them any longer. 

"Oh is that sass I hear?" One of the men say getting closer to me.

"I...I no" I stutter knowing how completely outnumbered I am. 

"we will give you the envelope if you do us a favor" the man says threateningly. 

"just give it, you know Ronnie wont be happy if you give me a hard time" i say trying not to be intimidated. 

"well is Ronnie here?" the man that already approached me grabs my arm and forcefully brings me inside. 

"just stop please now" i tried but he pushes me on the couch.

"you like when Ronnie touches you? i can do better" the man whispers in my ear. i feel tears go down my cheek. i couldn't speak from fear of what he might do. Ronnie would kill him if he touched me. as i was thinking i feel the man put his hand on my ass and squeeze. 

"I.....I.. will leave just please dont" i beg. he laughs. it was useless he took advantage of me and there was nothing i could do. i tried not to think or feel and eventually he was done and he threw me on the floor. another man throws the envelope at me and i quickly pull up my pants and run out. they all laugh behind me. i felt more tears go down my face as i walked back to Kray territory. i love Ronnie and i feel so empty because of this. what if he doesn't like me anymore because im dirty. i felt myself breathing heavy then becoming unconscious. 

yes i know for the second chapter this is intense. i hope you all are liking the story. pls comment and like!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ///

Ronnies POV 

It's been 2 hours since Teddy left and I don't want to say I'm getting anxious but I am. I am pacing back and fourth and then I stop when Reggie walks into the main room I'm in. 

"Ron I had some of the guys go look around the border and make sure everything is okay" Reggie says calmly. 

"We shouldn't have had him go alone. They are crazy I'm so stupid FUCK." I huff in frustration. 

"Ron have you taken your meds? I have been trusting you with them I'll take it back your not taking them. Don't think I won't just give you then everyday" Reggie says annoyed. 

"I'll take them now" I say glaring at him. I have some fucked mental illness that makes me see shit. (It's schizophrenia but this takes place in 50s so he isn't particularly diagnosed but he takes antipsychotics) 

While I swallow my meds with water two of our workers run through the door. 

"Sir and Sir! Teddy was found on the edge of the Richardson's border passed out!" One of them says in a panic. 

Before I could respond another two come in holding Teddy in their hands. I feel myself fill with anger but mostly worry. I rush over to him and take him from them. 

"Ron! Put him on the booth seats I'll have the doctor come" Reggie says pulling out his phone. 

"Sir he has no wounds from what I can tell" one of the men say still breathing heavily. I quickly pull off his buttoned up shirt to see no bruises on his chest but as I go down I see bruises forming in his wrist and his hip. 

"Reggie! No doctor" I yell as I punch the wall next to the booth. I knew what they fucking did to him and they were going to pay. 

"What why. What happened?" Reggie says approaching me. He looks over Teddy and sighs. 

"This means war Reggie and there's no argument about it" I say sternly. 

"I can't deal with this right now, take him away and we will talk later." Reggie says pulling out a cigarette. 

I pick up Teddy and take him to the room we share most of the time. He probably passed out from shock or some shit. I'll just wait for him to wake up. I place him under the blankets carefully.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /////

Teddys POV

I feel my head pounding as I open my eyes. I look around panicked, remembering the events of today flashing through my head. I look around the room and immediately calm smelling Reggie's scent and being in his room. He smelled like a mixture of the woods and cigarettes. 

Looking down I notice my shirt has been ripped open, breaking a couple of buttons and the bruises forming on my hip and wrist were clearly shown. what if he knows and hates me now that why he's not here. While I was thinking the door slowly opens. 

Ronnie comes in and looks at me and his eyes grow wide. 

"Teddy" he sighs and makes his way over to me. He slowly sits next to me.

"How are you? Do you need anything" he asks trying to stay calm I can tell by his tensed fist and jaw. 

"I....I feel okay" I lie, still feeling his hands burn into my hips and images flashing in my head. 

"I'm gonna need you to explain things to me when you are ready," he says putting his hand softly on mine. it felt nice.

"I can now. I just.. I'm sorry I tried to stop him." I say feeling terrible. Ronnie's face shifts his eyes showing so many emotions.

"None of this is your fault, never ever think that way," he says trying not to yell. 

I told him everything and I never saw Ronnie so close to killing someone, but holding it in so well. 

"Did you get any names?" he asks trying to sound calm.

"Uh no, but I could identify them," I say trying to make anything better than it currently was. 

"Ted I'm gonna step out for a minute, I will be back. How about you take a shower while you wait." Ronnie says with a quick kiss to my forehead then heads out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was about to get up when I heard a loud noise. 

"REGGIE THIS ISNT SOME JOKE. what if this happened to Frances?" Ronnie yells. (a side note this is Reggie's wife and I would like to state that this movie that this is based on is called Legend also shows what horrible things Frances went through when married to Reggie. I will be leaving this out but I also am making Reggie and Ronnie very different from the movie so please respect that and her) I cannot believe Ronnie compared me to Reggie's wife. Did he love me?

"DONT BRING MY WIFE INTO THIS. WE WILL DEAL WITH THIS. just give me time to think" Reggie says sounding completely defeated. Then I hear glass shatter. 

"FUCKSAKE RONNIE" Reggie yells sounding very done with his shit. Then I hear a louder bang and more glass shattering. I quickly get up and run down the stairs. 

I see Reggie on top of Ronnie punching him. He has a large slash on his cheek from what I assume was glass.

"RONNIE REGGIE PLEASE" I yell just trying to make them stop. They both snap their heads toward me including all of our gang that was in the bar watching. In that moment Frances also walks in. Reggie gets off Ronnie and backs up. Ronnie gets up and makes his way over to me with blood coming from his lip and his blackeye looking worse. 

"what the hell is happening?!" Frances says when she sees Reggies cheek. Ronnie sighs.

"You tell her Reg, I am taking Teddy upstairs" Ronnie says and guides me toward the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //////

Teddys POV 

Ronnie guides me back upstairs and into the room. Feeling the warmth of his hand on my lower back. 

"Sorry about that Ted I'm just trying to handle this, but I'll do it tomorrow. Right now this is about you and seeing you be okay" Ronnie says giving me a slight smile which he never does. 

"I know I'm sorry I'm causing all this trouble. It's probably the last thing you need" I say looking down. 

"Teddy don't say that. Stop blaming yourself!" Ronnie says raising his voice. Then he slowly brings his hand to my chin and raises it up. 

"I'm not used to this feeling when it's not toward my family, but I care about you and the Richardson's are not allowed to mess with people I care about" Ronnie says looking into my eyes. I feel butterflies in my stomach. It's good to know he cares because I care about him so much. 

"T- Thank you" I say coming out in a stutter. 

"I care about you too" I say lowly. He smirks this time noticeably. 

"Okay now take that shower and I'll get us some food" Ronnie says pecking my lips. How can he make such a horrible day feel slightly better.

I look in the mirror and I barely recognize myself. My hair is a mess and sticking up in a bunch of places. There is major bags under my eyes and a couple scratches on my face. I'm still where the same ripped shirt which I quickly get off of me like it's on fire. Along with my pants and then I feel my vision becoming blurry from tears. I feel disgusting my hands start shaking as I turn on the shower. 

I cry my who time in the shower. How can I move pasted this. I want it to just get out of my mind, it keeps replaying over and over. 

Getting out I realize I didn't bring clothes in here. The only person who has clothes here is Ronnie so I would have to ask him. I walk out of the bathroom and start shaking again from a mixture of cold and my nerves being fucked. Ronnie was sitting on the bed eating a sandwich. 

"Oh hey, I can get you some clothes" Ronnie says getting up once seeing me. I feel myself tearing up again, it's like I can't control it. By the time Ronnie turns to me with clothes I have tears going down my face. His eyes go wide and he puts the clothes down and comes close to me. 

"Hey hey it's okay, I'm here you safe" Ronnie says putting his arms around me. I inhale his scent which calms me down slightly. 

"I....I can't stop seeing it" I admit with my face in his shoulder. 

"How about you get dressed and we will lay down and you can maybe try to eat" he says while releasing me and then immediately taking my hand. My hands shook as he handed me a white T-shirt that would be too big on me and sweatpants that would also be too big also underwear. I quickly change while he turns to get our sandwiches. 

"Here I made you ham, cheese, and mustard sandwich. Because I have seen you eat one before" he says and hands me it. I take it and go to the side of the bed I usually sleep on and go under the covers. 

"Thank you" I say with a smile. I start eating knowing if I didn't he would be worried. I wasn't hungry but I know I needed to eat. 

There isn't much talking from there he eats and so do I. Once we are both done he goes under the covers and pulls me closer so my head lies on his chest. And for the first night we slept on the same bed we didn't have sex. 

I decided to write a bit of a soft chapter. Teddy and Ronnie deserve their moments :) pls comment


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /////

Teddys POV 

I wake up from the sounds of a phone ringing. I look at the clock on the wall and it's 8 am I surprisingly slept through the night. I feel Ronnie who's chest I'm laying on shift and squint his eyes open. 

"Gonna have to get that," he says with a yawn. I nod my head and roll off of him making me feel colder. He answers the phone and whoever is talking makes him look more awake. 

"Yeah I'll be there," Ronnie says into the phone and hangs up. 

"Meeting with Richardson's at 10 am. Reggie actually listened to me. More formal then I would like but it will due." Ronnie says then stretches while standing up. 

"So soon? Don't you think you will do something irrational?" I question. 

"Yes I was planning to no matter the amount of time," Ronnie says looking at me seriously. Well shit. 

"Uh at least take your meds before going. I doubt I can stop you" I say knowing he's set on fucking them up. 

"They have to know they can't mess with what's mine especially the way they did. It's completely unexceptional. And I will" Ronnie says and grabs the bottle and swallows the pills dry. 

"I guess I'm staying here," I say knowing he usually takes me with him but this is different. 

"Yes. There will be people downstairs so you won't be alone. If you are up to it you can go down if not just stay here. I'm having Leslie bring you breakfast when I leave" he says while getting dressed in his black suit.

"Okay just be careful," I say and look down. 

"Teddy I'll be fine don't worry about me," Ronnie says while putting his pistol in his holder and a knife in his waistband. 

"What's your plan anyway," I ask. 

"Probably kill whoever touched you and see what happens from there," Ronnie says calmly. 

"Ronnie how can that not go badly," I say looking at him while he gets ready. 

"Teddy if it goes bad it goes bad, I'm not expecting to come out of this meeting with no scratches," Ronnie says like its no big deal while not making eye contact with me. I feel my heartbeat increase. if something bad happens its all my fault, if I just stood up for myself we wouldn't be here. 

"I can feel you stressing from here. stop." Ronnie snaps. 

"Sorry," I say quietly. I see Ronnie put on his suit jacket meaning he was about to leave. he walks over to me and kissing my forehead.

"I will see you soon Ted," he says while walking out of the room.

"be safe," I say while he closes the door behind him. I feel restless like I won't be able to relax until he comes back. 

2 hours later

I have been staring at the ceiling for I don't know how long. then I hear someone opening the door. I grow excited. the person comes in and its just Leslie. great. 

"Hey Ron told me to bring you food and I thought by now you would be hungry," he says trying to be as nice as possible with his forced smile. all of Ronnie boys just dislike each other because they all want attention and for a long time now I have been the only one receiving that attention. Leslie is still part of the gang though so he does something all day. I just nod at his statement.

" I don't know why your so upset Ronnie fucks good, but Reggie is where the money is at just stay on his good side, Ted," Leslie says and puts down the plate of food he brought in. I feel my blood boil at his words.

"How dare you talk about Ronnie like that, just because he can give less of a fuck about you doesn't me he doesn't have feelings. He is you boss also so watch your mouth," I say letting out a breath I was holding. Leslie glares at me.

"If he or Reggie don't come back I'm going to the Richardsons. and what they will do to me won't be rape ill tell you that," he says with a smirk. before I could respond he leaves and slams the door behind him. 

I sighed and continued to wait for Ronnie. 

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. 

plsss vote and comment!!!

The next chapter gets intense in Ronnies POV get ready.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //////

Ronnies POV

Reggie and I are about to arrive at the Richardson's meeting point which was a warehouse. We are with 2 of our men which will probably be made to stay outside but I don't really care. As long as the dirty fuck who touched Teddy is dead I don't care what happens. Reggie thinks my feelings for Teddy are going to ruin things for us. But the war between us was gonna start either way so why not now. We approach the door and are met with two tall buff men obviously standing guard. 

"We are here to see Charlie and Eddie" Reggie says to the men. They were the leaders of the Richardson's. 

"Yeah we got to frisk you. And the goons stay behind" One of the men state. Reggie and I both nod our heads knowing there was no other way we were getting in. One grabs me and pushes me against the wall. 

"Pace yourself" I say with a glare. He shakes his head and starts patting me down. He grabs the gun on my waist and back. Takes the knife on my ankle and the gun by my ribs. I was unarmed. The two men took all our weapons into a bag and opened the door to the warehouse. Once out of earshot of the guards Reggie whispers to me. 

"Unless your planning a suicide mission. We are just talking now." Reggie whispers aggressively 

"If I can get a hold of one of their weapons we can take them" I say back still determined. Reggie didn't have a chance to respond because we reached where the Richardson's were. 

"Oh welcome Krays it's so great to see you both!" Eddie says when he sees us. 

"Yeah sure, now let's just get to business. None of your fooling around." Reggie says in a stern tone. 

"Alright alright what's got your panties in a twist" Charlie asks. He was the slightly more serious of the two. They currently had 2 other people with them. 

"You fucking know what your guy did. You have started a war Richardson that you won't be able to finish. Now give me the man who did it and my weapon and I'll just finish my business and get out." I say while clenching and unclenching my fists. 

"I don't think your really in the position for demands. And I really don't know what your talking about." Eddie says with a smirk.

"Give me the dirty fuck who touched one of my men and maybe I won't start a war right now." I say with venom lacing my words.

"Oh you mean that twink you sent in here. I honestly thought he was free reign." One of the men behind Charlie says. My eyes shoot to him. He was slightly taller then Charlie and had green eyes that I wanted to shoot out of his skull. I go to move closer to him but am immediately grabbed by Reggie. 

"You have to understand that you fucked with us and you know that means an eye for an eye. And Ronnie wants blood." Reggie speaks with his hands gripping my shoulders. 

"So your saying that you want me to just let you kill my man right now? What if I just shot you both right now?" Eddie taunts. While taking out his pistol and twisting it in his hand. 

"We made this meeting to try to be civil but I will hunt him down if you not want to be civil. I don't forget faces." I say still staring and the man. While I was lost in thought I feel Reggies hands leave my shoulders suddenly. I turn around and am met with one of the guards with a knife around Reggies next. 

"Don't talk Reggie or he will kill you. I want to speak to Ronnie only." Charlie says. Reggie looks like he wants to kill everyone in this room. But as much as he wants to he doesn't speak because the Richardson's don't bluff. 

"You have officially started a war. You think you can man handle my brother and my men and not be punished for it. Wrong." I say angrily. 

"You better stop talking like your holding something against me." Eddie says and nods in Reggies direction. The guards pushes the knife down so it draws blood. Reggie winces. 

"HEY stop now" I say quickly. 

"What you said you wanted blood." Eddie teases. 

"Killing us will cause you hell so just let us go and I won't hunt down your men." I say through clenched teeth. I'm not letting my brother die. I may be a little crazy but I can see that right now is not the time to be irrational. 

:))) pls vote and comment!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /////

Teddy's POV 

I must have fallen asleep because I wake it to what sounds like people yelling. I look at the clock and it says 5:15 pm. Shit, they are probably home. I quickly scramble out of bed and rush down the stairs. 

The first thing I see is Reggie holding a bloody towel to his neck while staring daggers at Ronnie. Tears are flowing down Frances' face as it looks like Ronnie and Reggie just got done yelling at each other. Ronnie looks stressed and not happy at all. 

"What happened?" I say in a low voice. All eyes shoot onto me.

"My brother is an idiot and impulsive Teddy but it's not like we don't all already know that," Reggie says calmly. Before I could respond Ronnie rushes over to Reggie. He pins him against the wall.

"I could have let you die!"

"But you wouldn't"

"Well I'm not so much of an idiot to just leave you"

"Wow congrats family means a little bit to you"

Ronnie slams Reggie against the wall again which causes Reggie to drop the towel that he was holding against his wound. His neck shows knife marks that were drawn against his skin multiple times, but one cut looks deeper which is causing him to lose more blood. 

"Ronnie stop he is still bleeding" I rush out while walking towards them. Once Ronnie looked over to me, Reggie drops to the ground out of his grasp. Frances screams and runs over to him. 

"What happened?!" Ronnie asks voice laced with panic. 

"It looks like he is still bleeding, we need to get him to a hospital he lost too much blood," I say grabbing Ronnies hand to calm him. 

"No hospital, ill call the doctor," Ronnie says and rushes to the phone. I go over to Frances who is holding Reggies' head in her lap and crying. 

"He's going to be okay he is just weaker than he thought he was and passed out from probably using too much energy. It looked like he didn't even know he was bleeding," I say trying to make her feel better. 

"This life really isn't for me. This is why I never stop by here," she says blankly. I didn't really know what to say, I didn't know much about Reggie and Frances's marriage so I didn't comment on what she said. 

"The doctor will be here in 10 minutes!" Ronnie yells anxiety lacing his voice. The last thing Ronnie wanted was Reggie to be hurt like this. Reggie was still unconscious which was worrying. 

"Should he be unconscious?? Is he dying?? oh god." Francis says starting to panic. I go to his wrist to feel for a pulse, it's faint but there. 

"He has a pulse we just need the doctor," I say looking at Ronnie. As we were looking at each other the doctor rushes through the door. He quickly rushes to Reggie. I pull Francies away so he can get a better look. She starts sobbing into my sweater. 

"He lost quite a bit of blood I would need to do a transfusion and it would be best if one of you had his blood type." the doctor says taking out his supplies. This doctor works for Reggie and Ronnie for a long time. 

"I do," Ronnie says and goes over to the doctor and Reggie. 

"Okay, I am going to hook up the transfusion and then start giving Reggie a few stitches to close the wound." the doctor says and before Ronnie could respond he took his arm and quickly found a vein and suck his with it. He connects the other end to Reggie's arm and it starts siphoning through. 

"Once I'm done you will feel a bit weak based on the amount of blood I might have to take." the doctor says while stitching Reggie.

"When will he wake up?" Francies asks trying to clear tears from her eyes. 

"Hopefully not until I'm done with the stitches." the doctor says and about a minute later Reggie gasps really loud. We all jump. 

"What the fuck is happening?!!" Reggie yells and winces from the needle being pulled through his neck skin. 

"You passed out from blood loss Mr. Kray, please try to stay calm while I finish your stitches. in the rush I didn't grab anesthetic." the doctor says while Francis runs over to him. 

"I was so worried." She says in a sigh of relief. Reggies eyes soften at his wife.

"I am okay," Reggie says through a grunt of pain. Once his eyes evert to Ronnie his glare hardens.

"This sure didn't end the way you predicted," Reggie says angrily. Ronnie grows angry and grips the transfusion tube. 

"Ronnie! no just wait until he is done please" I say and rush over to Ronnie and place a hand on his chest. everyone grows silent after that besides Ronnies grunts of pain. Not too long after the doctor places and secures a bandage to Ronnies neck. He disconnects the tube from both of them. 

"Reggie take it easy until the wound heals, I will be back in 2 weeks to remove the stitches. Ronnie hydrate because the amount of blood I took is more than I thought so be careful please." with that the doctor leaves us. 

Reggie gets up off the floor with just a slight struggle. Ronnie goes to get up but falls a second later. 

"Ronnie can I just help you to the bedroom?" I asked going over to grab Ronnies arm. Ronnie slightly nods and with the Reggie and Ronnie separate without a word. 

This is going to be a long couple of days. 

please!! vote and comment!! also have a great day or night :)))


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ////

Reggie's POV

I was beyond frustrated at this point with my brother. He makes stupid decisions even when he is on his meds. Francis is off the wall about how I put myself into these situations and I'm causing her to grow grey hairs. 

"Be a businessman, not a mafia man. what if I want kids? you want them to be exposed to this shit??" Francis rambled like she has been since we got in the car. 

"I understand your concerns and you know I don't try to get my neck sliced open," I say not understanding how I could have prevented this without being an only child. 

"Ronnie is family but he's impulsive and I hate it," Francis admitted. 

"He is in love with Ted no matter if he wants to admit it or not. He doesn't know how to love anyone but me and its killing him. It's making him go crazy and I don't know what to do." I say keeping my eyes trained on the road. 

"For once Ronnie may actually be happy but it seems to be destroying the rest of us," Francis says.

"We will figure it out, no matter how much I hate him right now I will always love and care for him. And if he cares about Teddy this much we have to accept it." I say.

"First he has to admit that he almost killed you for him," Francis says sternly.

"I don't think he wanted any of this to happen. He gave me his blood lets just try to calm down about the situation." I say more calmly. Francis just stares straight ahead. 

Once we got home things just seem to be calmer and we tried to not talk about Ronnie as much. 

"I married you for the love and romance you have always shown me not the blood and violence that comes along with your career choice. Not saying I didn't expect it I just would like a limited amount to come back to me." Francis says while setting down her purse. 

"I'm sorry you had to experience this. Just wash my blood off of you and we can just head to bed," I say and Francis nods while looking at her blood-stained dress that was once bright yellow. Francis heads toward the bathroom.

My white dress shirt was stained red from the blood being lost throughout the afternoon. Any major movements of my neck would bring pain throughout my body. My hands were also stained red as I stared at them. I zoned out for a while and by the time I was brought back to reality, it was the bathroom door opening. Francis had a towel wrapped around her as she approached me. 

"Get yourself cleaned up sweetie," Francis says in a nice tone then kisses me on the cheek. At least she was feeling better. 

After my shower, we relaxed and went to bed like every other day. 

Short Reggie and Francis chapter, thought it would be nice to see them for once. PLEASE vote and comment!!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //////

Teddys POV: 

Chaos is the only word I could use to describe these last few days. Ever since I laid Ronnie on the bed so he could rest he hasn't said anything. He shut his eyes but I could tell he wasn't asleep. I went into the connecting bathroom to shower. I look in the mirror and my eyes are bloodshot, my hair is a mess, and I just look like I've been through hell. Ronnie isn't looking much better but I know he needs to rest first. I take a shower and there's a little life restored in me but not much. I get dressed and go back to our room. Ronnie was sleeping now which was good. I go down to the kitchen to grab him a glass of water and any food we had down there. Right when I reach the bottom everyone that was still here had their eyes on me. The room looked like a crime scene and members of their crew and the restaurant workers were working to clean it up. Between blood everywhere and medical supplies it was quite nauseating. 

"Ted are you okay? How's Ronnie?" Sam says he is Ronnie and Reggies financial advisor but he also works to help them all the time so we were all close. 

"I..I'm okay, Ronnie is resting I was just gonna get him food and water. I'm sorry about the mess I could help." I say feeling a pit in my stomach from leaving them with this. 

"No no Ted it's okay we got this. Just let me know if you need anything else we will be here until the mess is gone and then back in the morning." Sam says with a small smile. I'm so thankful for Sam right now he is very good under stress. 

"Thank you Sam and the rest of you." I say trying to muster a smile. I walk to the back where the kitchen was it was empty due to the cooks being at home and the rest of the staff cleaning. I fill up a cup of water and and grab the ingredients to make a turkey sandwich. As I’m making the sandwich the kitchen door swings open I turn around and see Leslie. Come on. 

“Teddy I see they are both still alive. It’s unfortunate that Ronnie doesn’t want me for company.” Leslie says in a teasing tone. 

“I don’t have time for you. If you don’t like Ronnie since he doesn’t give you attention maybe you should leave” I say with a straight face. 

“He will come back to me eventually, he’s gonna get bored of you.” He says with a smirk. His words strike me and it hurts because his words could be true. 

“Just leave me alone.” I say as I plate the sandwich and grab the cup of water. 

“Living in denial must be so interesting to see Ronnie so weak right now. Leslie says. 

“No now shut up and leave me alone” I say as I rush out the door and up the stairs not even bothering to look at everyone else. 

I enter the room slowly and shut the door, and put down the sandwich and water. Ronnie turns to me and opens his eyes. 

“Hey, I got you water and a sandwich to restore your energy.” I say with a smile. He looks at me and then goes to sit up and sighs deeply. 

“Thanks Teddy.” He says quietly. I give him the water and sandwich and he takes it. 

“Today admittedly didn’t go as planned. I’m sorry for causing you stress I could of avoided and I obviously owe Francis and Reggie an apology.” Ronnie says. I’ve never heard Ronnie be so apologetic. 

“It’s okay Ronnie you meant well and I know that. Reggie is always gonna love you and Francis just got a shook from everything.” I say trying to make him feel better. 

“I know but the Richardson’s still started a war so when Reggie recovers it’s not gonna be easy but we have to show we are stronger.” He says. I sigh but nod in understanding knowing this is part of their life.


End file.
